


Build

by supreme_star



Series: One-Shots [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_star/pseuds/supreme_star
Summary: A short retelling of the mythical Tower Of Babel
Series: One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750072
Kudos: 1





	Build

**Author's Note:**

> A work I wrote earlier for last year's Fictober! (This work's prompt: Build)

People have always yearned to touch the sky and live in its heavenly embrace, no matter the cost.

Today it seems that dream will become a reality, as the people of the world are almost finished with building the tallest tower in recorded history!

When finished, this tower will have the enough height to touch the moon and grab the stars right from out of the canvas.

***

Oh, what fools we were.

shortly after the tower was built, an entity entered our atmosphere.

it snaked its way around the tower, crushing it and all on board in one swift motion. There were no survivors.

It's madness can be felt from here, there's no escape. pray to whatever god or lack thereof that want, I doubt it'll help. 

I can already feel the monster's mouth encircling the world, we're about to be devoured.

Whoever finds this message, don't go out there, you don't know what fate awaits you-

*end transmission*


End file.
